The First of Gale and Miledy
by InkedLance
Summary: Before the war in FE6, meticulous preparations are being made for the war Bern is to face. Miledy meets the recruited migrant, Gale, who she dismisses at first. Yet their first encounter triggers many unusual events...
1. A New Recruit

**Part 1: A New Recruit?**

MILEDY: (Pacing) What should I do…?  
ZEISS: Miledy!  
MILEDY: Zeiss, there you are!  
ZEISS: Huh?  
MILEDY: What are we going to do?  
ZEISS: What do you mean?  
MILEDY: None of the guards can fight!  
ZEISS: Well, they're alright.  
MILEDY: 'Alright' is not enough. We can't let the Etrurian army beat us if anything happens.  
ZEISS: No, of course not. Anyway, I heard that General Murdock has recruited a new wyvern knight.  
MILEDY: (Struggling to be patient) Really…?  
ZEISS: But the others say his skill is exceptional.  
MILEDY: As in?  
ZEISS: Well, they say his skill is equal or even greater than Brenya and Narshen.  
MILEDY: Really now…? Where is this Gale?  
ZEISS: He should be speaking with General Murdock now.  
MILEDY: I'm going to see if I can find him.  
ZEISS: Okay.  
MILEDY: (Leaves)  
ZEISS: Just… Don't do anything rash.

[Miledy reaches Murdock.]

MILEDY: General?  
MURDOCK: Oh, Miledy. Good to see you're well.  
MILEDY: Same for you.  
MURDOCK: Is there someone you're after?  
MILEDY: Yes. My brother has informed me of a new recruit named Gale in the ranks.  
MURDOCK: Yes. He was here a while ago.  
MILEDY: Where can I find him?  
MURDOCK: He might be training now.  
MILEDY: Thank you, General Murdock. I'll be on my way then. (Leaves) I hope I find him soon.

_On the training grounds…_

MILEDY: Now, let's see…  
"Miledy!"  
MILEDY: (Turns around) Oh, Sir Narshen.  
NARSHEN: Ah, beautiful as always.  
MILEDY: Er… Thank you. Do you know where I can—  
NARSHEN: General Murdock holds me high in his ranks.  
MILEDY: Um. Good for you. So where can I find—  
NARSHEN: When I am a dragon lord, I may protect you and the princess from harm.  
MILEDY: I can protect myself and Princess Guinevere, thank you very much. Anyway, do you know where I can find Sir Gale?  
NARSHEN: Gale? Who's Gale?  
MILEDY: The new—  
NARSHEN: (Disdainfully) Oh, that bastard!  
MILEDY: So where can I find him?  
NARSHEN: Why would you want to seek out that sore thumb?  
MILEDY: I heard he's very skilled.  
MARSHEN: Rubbish.  
MILEDY: Well, I want to meet him anyway.  
NARSHEN: I don't know.  
MILEDY: Oh. Well, thank you anyway. (Leaves. Thinking to herself.) I should've known better than to ask Sir Narshen for help.

[She walks back inside to find Ellen and Guinevere speaking very softly.]

MILEDY: Ellen. Princess Guinevere.  
ELLEN: (Astonished) M-Miledy! Have you been here the whole time?  
MILEDY: No.  
GUINEVERE: …  
MILEDY: Sorry, did I disturb something?  
ELLEN: No. Not at all.  
MILEDY: (Thinking) I find that hard to believe.  
ELLEN: I need to go and buy some vulneries now.  
MILEDY: I'll go. You two should stay here.  
ELLEN: No, Miledy. It's okay. I can—  
MILEDY: Just listen to me.  
ELLEN: Are you sure?  
MILEDY: It's not too much bother.  
ELLEN: Thank you.  
MILEDY: (Makes her way to the wyvern stands)

_At the wyvern stands…_

MILEDY: Trifinne… Trifinne… (Walking through) Ah, there. (Stops in front of her wyvern's stall) Huh?

[She catches sight of a man, another wyvern knight, with a strong chin and long, dark hair that partly hands in front of the left side of his face over a headband. He is allowing his wyvern to rest for the day and he has a serious and focussed expression.]

MILEDY: (Thinking to herself) I haven't seen him before.  
(Knight): (Faces her direction)  
MILEDY: Uh! (Immediately turns to her wyvern's compartment and pretends to fiddle with the lock)

[She hears the man's heavy steps pass her.]

MILEDY: (Glances after him) I wonder who that was.


	2. Race for Title

**Part 2: Race for Title**

MILEDY: Here. (Hands the vulneries to Ellen)  
ELLEN: Thank you so much, Miledy. (Accepts)  
MILEDY: I'd better be going to the training grounds now.  
ELLEN: Hurry then. Lord Murdock won't be happy if you don't turn up again. I'm sorry about all this.  
MILEDY: I'll be going then.  
ELLEN: Be safe. Thank you again.

_Near the training grounds…_

MILEDY: General Murdock.  
MURDOCK: Miledy. Good to see you again.  
MILEDY: I've been a bit busy helping the princess sort out some matters so I haven't been able to come train with the others for a while.  
MURDOCK: That's fine. But I expect you to keep up.  
MILEDY: Of course.  
MURDOCK: Good. I'll see you there then.  
MILEDY: (Leaves) Zeiss.  
ZEISS: (Waiting) Ready?  
MILEDY: Let's—  
NARSHEN: (Approaching) Zeiss. Miledy.  
MILEDY: Sir Narshen.  
ZEISS: (Glares)  
NARSHEN: (to Zeiss) Now, there's no need to be so cold.  
ZEISS: What do you want?  
NARSHEN: Nothing. I just wanted to ask your sister to send my regards to the princess.  
MILEDY: … Of course... Zeiss! Let's go now! (Mounts wyvern and flies away)  
ZEISS: (Follows after her) Wait!

_On the training grounds…_

MILEDY: (Lands) Whew… Zeiss should be here soon. Hm?

[She sees the knight from earlier. He glances at her when he notices her arrive.]

MILEDY: (Clears throat) I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you…?  
(Knight): … Gale.  
MILEDY: Oh! I was look— I mean, I heard about you from my younger brother.  
ZEISS: (Arrives) Miledy!  
MILEDY: Yes, there he is.  
GALE: Your brother?  
MILEDY: Yes. Zeiss.  
ZEISS: (Thinking to himself) Who the hell is she talking to? I better not disturb them.  
GALE: (to Miledy) I don't your name yet.  
MILEDY: Oh. Miledy.  
GALE: You are the leader of Princess Guinevere's guards?  
MILEDY: Yes.  
NARSHEN: (Lands) Miledy. Aren't we fast today?  
MILEDY: Um… Have you met Sir Narshen yet?  
GALE: Yes, I—  
NARSHEN: We're… um, quite good friends now.  
MILEDY: (Glances at Gale)  
GALE: … (Indifferent expression)  
MILEDY: Of course…  
NARSHEN: Well, dear—  
MILEDY: I would appreciate you not calling me that.  
NARSHEN: Oh, sorry! Now, you can go and bicker with your brother or something. I have to speak to Gale now.  
MILEDY: It was nice meeting you, Sir Gale.  
GALE: I am honoured to have met you, Miledy.  
MILEDY: …  
GALE: …  
MILEDY: (Walks away) Zeiss.  
ZEISS: Who was that?  
MILEDY: That was Sir Gale. What do you think of him?  
ZEISS: Me? I wasn't the one who spoke to him.  
NARSHEN: (to Gale) Listen, if you expect me to spare you, stay away from those two.  
GALE: Why're you telling me this?  
NARSHEN: You think using them to gain the princess' favour is a good idea, don't you? Especially the head of her personal guards, Miledy.  
GALE: Sounds like you think it's a good idea yourself. And if you're worried let me remind you that, unlike you, I am here to make a success of myself with my own efforts.  
NARSHEN: A stranger to Bern has no hope of achieving anything, let alone becoming a Dragon Lord of Bern.  
GALE: Think what you will.  
NARSHEN: A little sure of ourselves, aren't we? You will watch me rise!  
MURDOCK: (Arrives) Attention!

[All wyvern riders line up and fall silent.]

MURDOCK: Now, before we begin, let me read all the names of those who will receive and Elysian whip.

[A murmur travels throughout the soldiers. Murdock reads the list of all the names. To their disappointment, Miledy and Zeiss have not made it.]

MURDOCK: All the rest must try again next time. Now, the next decision for me to make is who will the next two dragon lords of Bern.  
NARSHEN: …  
GALE: …  
BRENYA: …


End file.
